Trust Me
by Dana-Eliza
Summary: Ino takes a chance and finally shows Sakura how she really feels. It involves a blindfold and trust. Written for Neronia cosplay and the cover image also belongs to her! InoSaku, AU, no smut


A short oneshot I wrote a while back for Sera a.k.a. Neronia Cosplay! It was for a contest which she held on her Facebook page, which you should check out, and because she's a sweetheart and my favourite Ino cosplayer, I had to write a story to honour her! Check the cover picture to see on what this small oneshot is based on. Cosplaying Sakura is Puppenprinzessin and of course you need to check her on Facebook too!

Hope you'll enjoy

…

"You know you can trust me." Words whispered softly, matching the caress of fingers sliding along a smooth jawline. Carefully Ino wrapped the black ribbon across her friend's eyes, possibly putting pressure on the tight bond they had. She could see the slight hesitation in Sakura's body, the need to stop Ino from continuing whatever she had planned slowly ebbing away. "Trust me," Ino whispered again, her breath fanning over Sakura's exposed neck.

Maybe this wasn't the smartest move to make. Not when Sakura had reached her weakest point, her rejected heart found broken right in Ino's lap. The friend who fixed things and picked Sakura back up off the floor. Something Ino would do every time Sakura came knocking on her door, with love, because this was what friendship meant. Being there for the one you cared about the most, and Sakura was Ino's most important person. Far more important than Sakura possibly had ever known.

Once there was a firm knot in the ribbon and Ino was certain Sakura's vision was obscured, Ino was ready to move on. A shaky breath left those soft red lips, questions lingering on them, but never leaving Sakura's mouth. Seeing her friend so vulnerable in front of her, and yet never defending herself from whatever Ino had planned, made Ino's heart skip a beat. This was not the way she had wanted things to go. Not the way she had wanted to show Sakura how she really felt. How she had felt for years. But Ino was scared, scared of Sakura's reaction, and this way they could hide everything behind the blindfold. Pretend it had never happened and simply stay friends.

Brushing aside the long pink locks, Ino exposed two bare shoulders. The little strapless black dress Sakura was wearing tonight looked absolutely stunning on her. How any man could ever reject her, was a mystery to Ino. The nicknames Ino had given Sakura when they were younger, could be seen as jealousy. It's what many of their friends had always thought it was. But Ino knew better. There had been this game kids played. Tease the one you like. Tease them so they will never expect the fact that you like them. Tease them because you have no idea how to behave around them otherwise. So Sakura became forehead, and now Ino would kiss her forehead softly, letting Sakura know she did not think Sakura wasn't pretty.

Placing a hand against Sakura's cheek, Ino made sure they would not part physically anymore. That Sakura would be aware of Ino's presence at all times. It was crucial that Sakura knew, that she could feel Ino's body heat radiating around her, caressing her, soothing her, letting her knew everything was alright. Right as she slipped her leg over Sakura's lap and sat down on her legs. An intimate position they had never been in before. Another shaky breath left Sakura's lips. Ino noticed Sakura leaning further back against the back rest of the couch they were occupying, and when a hand was placed on her hip, Ino was certain she would be pushed off. But instead those fingers tightened around her dress, fear simmering through Sakura's gestures, but also anticipation of what was coming next.

It was enough of a sign for Ino to push forward and get closer to Sakura. Leaning forward Ino almost let her lips brush against Sakura's, but hesitated at the last second. It needed more attention, more security. She could not just dive in and expect Sakura to be okay with it. The blindfold had already been a long shot. Wine may have enabled Ino to even offer up the idea, but Sakura had quickly sobered up once she realised what it really meant. Her long blond hair slipped down her shoulder and landed on Sakura's arm. A surprised gasp escaped Sakura as she jumped slightly. Their noses brushed for a split second and then everything stilled.

Ino's heart was beating fast, suddenly afraid of the consequences. How could she think that this blindfold alone could keep the memory of this away? She had risked it all, and she couldn't turn back now. All she had to do was convince Sakura that she was better than all those men. That she would never reject Sakura. That she would be the one that would always stay by her side.

"You know you are the most beautiful girl, right?' Ino whispered softly. Sakura's hands shook on Ino's hips, but seemed to be inching up higher and higher. "The way your body sways so perfectly when you're walking in high heels. The way you laugh at yourself whenever you feel like you're doing something stupid." Sakura's hands had now reached her sides, fingers tugging at the fabric of her dress. Ino could feel the mood change, something heavy lingering in the air. It urged her on, her hands moving up to take place on Sakura's shoulders and keep her close. "But the thing I like most about you is that twinkle in your green eyes whenever something makes you really happy. How tears well up in them to create a beautiful shimmer. I can see how you're about to burst, emotions pushing against the seams. And I don't think you experience those moments enough. There shouldn't be any sad moments for you, and from now on I'll make sure they stay away."

As Ino had continued her small speech, Sakura's hands had moved up more and now found themselves wrapped around Ino's neck. Their warm breaths mingled between their faces, their noses pressed together. They were finally getting to a point where Ino felt comfortable to continue, intoxicated by the sweet flowery smell Sakura wore as a perfume. "Ino," Sakura murmured when Ino softly brushed her lips against hers.

"Just trust me."

...

And check my Facebook for more writing updates and also sometimes cosplay updates. Find the link on my profile!


End file.
